Neighbours
by meatii
Summary: Kid moves into his new apartment, not knowing that his new neighbour turns out to be his type...


**Neighbours**

Moving wasn't a fun thing to do. Moving in the middle of summer even less. No wonder the red haired boy cursed under his breath as he carried the last heavy box up the stairs to the second floor. He dropped it unceremoniously in his new apartment and wiped away sweat from his forehead with his arm.

"Fucking heat," he muttered to himself and flopped down onto the box. Faced with his full weight it gave a feeble sound of protest but he wasn't in the mood for caring. If it collapsed then so be it.

Most of his stuff has been brought here throughout the last week with the help of his friends, though the remainders were to be moved today. And since any of his friends at the garage had to work today he was forced to do it on his own. And of course the remainders included his set of weights for lifting.

Groaning he rose again and looked over the boxes that lay scattered in his living room. He took a deep breath. "Can't be helped, gotta get this done."

A few hours later everything had found its place. The first time this day a smile made its way on his lips and he felt quite content with himself.

Deciding it was enough work for the day he headed towards the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

When he emerged again from the shower he was clad only in a pair of sweatpants. He walked over to his stereo system, turned it on and put the volume up. Sketching on his bike designs always worked best with a good amount of heavy metal.

He hoisted his legs up on his desk, leaned back in his chair and continued his already started blueprint of a bike. Only a few minutes later though a knock ripped him out of his thoughts.

Growling he put away his notebook and padded over to his door, ready to give whomever they were a good reason to never disturb him again. He flung open the door.

A mop of unruly black hair and the largest grin ever greeted him and before he was able to even utter a sound a tirade of words flooded over him.

"Hey there, you gotta be the new neighbour, did you just move in? I live here for 2 years already, you're gonna like it! I'm Luffy, nice to meet you! What's your name? My flat's the one over there." Pointing across the floor he paused a little in his flood of words and the redhead jumped at the opportunity to get something in.

"Kid!"

At least he tried because Luffy instantly started chatting again.

"Noo, I might look younger than I am but I'm no kid anymore, I'm actually already –"

"No, wasn't calling you a kid," the redhead chipped in, the boy already grinding on his nerves. "That's my name. Kid."

Luffy cocked his head sideways and stared at Kid in disbelief. "That's a weird name. Oh well, whatever!" His cheerful smile was back in an instant. "Just wanted to let you know, I don't care about the music but when Traffy gets home you should turn it down, he always dislikes it when I listen too loud to music so he won't like it when you do."

Kid raised an eyebrow and snarled at the little boy, "Why the fuck should I care?"

Luffy's ever present good humour didn't waver one bit. "Maybe because he's got the flat next to yours and his dad owns this place so he could get you kicked out sooner than you like." The innocent smiling expression stood in total contrast to the harsh content of what the boy just said. Seemingly not noticing it Luffy just smiled a bit wider, waved his hand and turned on his heels, running back in his own flat.

Kid stood dumbstruck in the doorway.

"What the hell was that?"

Law was exhausted. He dragged himself up the flight of stairs to his apartment and fiddled the key into the lock. He felt like he did everything in slow motion, entering his flat, closing the door behind him. His keys missed the cupboard he threw them on but he hadn't have left the energy to care. He was deadly tired after another all-nighter he pushed himself through. He just wanted to collapse in his bed and... being disturbed by this abomination Luffy called music was definitely not what he needed right now.

Law raked his hands through his black fuzz of hair and pondered if he was tired enough to ignore it. But only briefly. Cussing he bent down to fetch his dropped keys, reopened the door and made his way over the floor to the other's door. He sharply rapped twice and barely waited till Luffy opened the door to scold him. "How many times do I have to tell you that you should keep your music down?"

"Nuh uh, that's not me," Luffy almost seemed offended, though it was practically impossible to offend this embodiment of sunshine. Law was so tired that he hadn't realised the music wasn't floating out of the now opened door. He blinked his eyes as understanding slowly dawned on him. Luffy just went on. "It's the new neighbour, got a weird name, Kid or so. Oh by the way, do you have meat?" Sometimes Luffy's smile was downright blinding. Law couldn't help but smile a little in return.

"You know where to look."

He hadn't even finished his sentence when a blurred figure whooshed past him, only leaving a loud "Woo!" behind.

"The new neighbour, huh?" Law murmured to himself as he trudged over to the apartment next to his. Maybe he knocked a little louder than necessary but he was quite on edge right now, he just needed sleep and this new neighbour was denying it to him.

Hearing footsteps approaching he schooled his features in a little less worn out way to look at least a bit intimidating. Though when the door swung open he was met with something he wasn't prepared for at all.

Law was utterly confused when instead of a face he could look down upon he was only met with a bare male chest. Slowly his gaze wandered upwards until he had to tilt his head up a little to look the boy - scratch that, man - in the eyes.

Said man leaned calmly in the doorway, his arms crossed over his muscular chest. Law was taken aback and stared at the redhead who lifted an eyebrow when Law just stood there.

The moment was thoroughly shattered when a muffled voice called from behind Law, "Told ya so!" Luffy, with his arms full of Law's former food, made his way back to his flat and slammed the door shut.

Law was already used to it and too tired to care though the redhead stared at the closed door incredulously.

Kid wasn't sure what exactly he had just witnessed. Was this kid - Luffy, wasn't it? - really carrying an armful of food from another flat to his own?

"Ignore him, he always does this," a deep voice interrupted his thoughts. Oh right, there was this unbelievably cute guy standing in front of him, obviously a bit irritated by the way Kid had opened the door. He turned his gaze back on him and asked, "May I help you?"

The raven-haired guy seemed to be back in control of his astonishment. "Yes, indeed. I just got home and I am in serious lack of some well needed sleep. So I would appreciate it if you toned down your music."

So this had to be that Traffy-guy Luffy talked about earlier, Kid pondered. He wasn't prepared for him to be such a cutie, though. Kid couldn't help but falling into his flirt mode instantly.

"Oh sure, no problem," Kid flashed him a wide smile. "Sorry if I bothered you."

The guy seemed a bit surprised that he caved that easily, though he returned Kid's smile with a tired one.

"Thank you. I don't want to be a spoilsport but I really need that sleep."

Kid chuckled. "Nothing to apologise for. Luffy already gave me a warning. So you have to be Traffy?"

The guy cringed visibly. "Please refrain from calling me that." Reaching out a hand for Kid to shake he added, "I'm Law."

Kid didn't hesitate one second to take the proffered hand. He pleasantly noticed the other's handshake was firm and solid. Instantly his mind wandered to more inappropriate parts he would like that hand to hold.

Realising he hadn't answered yet he jerked his hand back and crossed his arms again. He cleared his throat.

"Kid. And don't worry, I'm toning the music down at once."

Law apparently hadn't noticed the train of his thoughts; he simply nodded in gratitude, smiled his tired smile again and turned, making his way back to his own apartment.

If Kid stared the whole time at Law's retreating form then only because he was assessing his new neighbour. Totally not because he might have instantly fallen for him. He sighed; he never had been good at lying to himself. He let the door fall shut and strode over to his stereo system and turned it off. It was well in the evening anyway and there was no way he would be able to concentrate on his sketches any longer. So instead he just called it a day and went to bed.

The next day when Law returned home from university he wasn't feeling as beaten as the day before so he decided to continue studying on his own. He gathered his text books and his notes from the day and sat down at his desk.

Though focussing on his studies seemed to prove a bit harder today, when his thoughts decided to drift from the text book to a certain redhead. Law really had a thing for muscular men and hell, if Kid wasn't muscular. He was certain that he made a complete fool of himself when he just stood and stared yesterday, but he really wasn't prepared for his new neighbour to be exactly his type. Thankfully Luffy had decided to interrupt at the right moment, giving Law the chance to collect himself again.

With a groan he let his head fall on the desk. Why was it so damn hard to concentrate? Sure, Kid definitely was handsome, but he should be able to keep his thoughts in check, to blend it out.

While he was mulling over his newly discovered attraction to Kid a rhythmic pounding became audible. Law raised his head and tried to figure it out.

It sounded like metal clanging on metal and he was pretty certain that it was coming from the apartment next to his. Kid's apartment.

Trying to blend everything out Law went back to his studies. It worked for about five minutes. Then his own thoughts and these sounds Kid made became too disturbing to continue. Frowning he rose from his seat and decided to ask him if he was able to keep it down. So he could eliminate at least one interruption. And if that meant that he had to pay Kid another visit then it was purely coincidental.

So he found himself in front of Kid's door the second time in two days. After a last slight moment of hesitation he firmly knocked on the door.

He thought he was prepared when Kid opened it. He definitely wasn't. Apparently Kid had some kind of distaste for shirts judging by the lack of one, again. If it was only that, Law could have coped with it. It was more the way Kid stood there, casually holding the door open with his left hand while his right one was holding on to a towel looped around his neck, obviously placed there to get hold of the sweat that covered his upper body. Well, shit.

Kid's strained expression softened visibly when he recognised Law.

"Oh, it's you again. Is there anything you need?"

Law gulped. Was he able to get something out with an even voice?

"I'm studying right now," oh good. Since it worked better than he imagined he went on more confident. "And I'm afraid whatever you are doing produces bothersome noises."

Kid sounded surprised when he answered, "I was only lifting, didn't think it would make much noise. I even left out the music I usually listen to while training."

Now it was Law's time to be surprised. He wasn't exactly sure what to respond to that so he mumbled something like how considerate that was of Kid.

"Though still, it comes along pretty loud next door," he managed to state more sternly.

Kid used the towel to wipe away a bead of sweat that had rolled down his temple when it reached his chin."Maybe the metal produces some deeper undertones that appear louder through the walls, cause in here it wasn't loud at all. Though I'll try not to let them connect so often, that should do a good bunch of killing the noise."

Law wasn't paying attention anymore to what Kid was saying, that bead of sweat had thoroughly distracted him. Only when Kid was beaming down at him he was ripped out of his thoughts.

Not entirely sure what the sexy redhead just said Law wasn't willing to admit he hadn't paid attention so he just nodded in confirmation. Kid had been cooperating last time so he assumed he had said something along those lines again. He took his leave and made his way back into his flat.

When he closed the door it dawned on him that he just thought of the redhead as 'sexy'. Well, wasn't that great. Now he could give up any hope of getting his studying done, with _that_ image of Kid in his mind. He groaned frustrated and headed straight for the bedroom, at least he would get enough sleep tonight.

Kid closed the door and returned to his bench. He flopped down on it, resting his elbows on his knees. He pulled off the towel still wrapped around his neck and wrung it between his strong fingers.

The only reason he had trained that day had been Law. He wasn't able to think of anything else these last two days than this fucking adorable neighbour of his. Sure, he instantly liked him when he knocked on his door yesterday, but normally he should be able to deal with such feelings. Like hell, this wasn't the freaking first time he felt attracted to someone. Though no matter how much he tried to ban Law from his thoughts it proved to be impossible. He even went so far that he totally ruined a spare part of a customer car today at work. His boss threw a fit at him and sent him home.

Not that Kid did resent him that. He was just completely pissed with himself. It shouldn't affect him that much. So when he went home he immediately started training to distract himself. It worked fine till...

A snapping noise pulled him out his thoughts. He looked down and noticed the towel was ripped in two.

"Fuck," he burst out and threw the remnants on the floor with unnecessary force. He jumped up and took a few forceful steps away from the bench before turning around and eying it again. He considered packing away his training tools like he should but he only wiped his hands across his face instead and let out an annoyed growl. "Fuck it all," he muttered under his breath and stormed into his bedroom.

Kid woke up the next day drenched in sweat. He panicked because he thought he missed his alarm when he recognized that today was Saturday. Relaxed he let himself sink back into the cushions.

Only to be reminded of the fact that he felt like he was dunked under water. What did he dream of that made him sweat like... oh, right. He couldn't help but blush bright crimson when he remembered the content of his dream. Damn it, now he even dreamed of Law writhing beneath him. He sat up and swung his legs over the edge. An uncomfortable sensation in his boxers alerted him.

He already knew what it meant, there was no need to check. Apparently it wasn't enough that he had a sexual dream about Law, no, obviously it had to be a wet dream, to make matters worse.

Completely annoyed he stood up, took off his soiled boxers and threw them in the laundry basket. All the while muttering curses under his breath. Contemplating his current condition he decided the best thing to do now was having a nice shower.

Already undressed he went into the bathroom and stepped in the shower, turning on the water. He faced the shower head and closed his eyes. Instantly his thoughts wandered back to his dream.

Law definitely had been lewd. The way he looked up at Kid, eyes full of lust. And who would've thought that boy was flexible like that, bringing up his leg...

With a gasp Kid's eyes snapped back open. What the fuck was wrong with him? He meant to take this damn shower to forget about that dream, not to relive it. Determined he grabbed the handle and turned the water on cold. He wasn't prepared for it when it hit him and he let out a loud yelp, jumping away from the spray of water. Breathing heavily he reached for the handle again and turned off the water.

Kid stood in the shower for a minute longer, starting to freeze. Well, at least it worked. His arousal has left him entirely.

Shivering he stepped out of the shower and snatched up a towel, drying himself off on the way back to his room. Since he wasn't about to leave the apartment today he decided that his sweatpants would do. He dressed and walked into the living room.

With a sigh he noticed his training tools still were where he left them last night. He pondered and came to the conclusion that he would leave them since he wanted to lift later on anyway. So he just made his way over to his desk, put on his headphones – no way he was disturbing Law again, it all started this – and went back to his bike designs.

Around noon the ringing of his apartment bell made its way through his music. Kid paused and took off his headphones, walking over to the intercom.

"Yeah?"

"Delivery service, got a packet for you."

"Oh right. Second floor." He buzzed the man in.

Realising he wasn't wearing a shirt Kid quickly made his way to his bedroom and snatched up the first shirt he could find. Throwing it on he went back to the door the second the delivery guy knocked. He opened his door and was faced with a bored looking man in his mid-forties. Chewing on a bubble gum he disinterestedly shoved his clipboard under Kid's nose and mumbled: "Sign here."

Kid did as he was asked and the man shoved the packet in his arms and left immediately.

"Rude," Kid thought and closed his door. He was curious who might have sent him a package since he wasn't expecting any. Reading the label he wrinkled his nose. Not only that he didn't recognize the sender. No, he wasn't the one that package should have gone to.

The label read: Trafalgar Law.

That was just great. He did a pretty good job so far not to think about him today; apart from the night, but that didn't count. Now he was delivered a package that was meant for Law.

Kid exhaled audibly and leaned his back against the door. Okay, so he could do this the cowardly way and just leave the package in front of Law's door. Or he could take it like a man. Kid couldn't hide forever, pretending everything was fine. So why not now, when he was given a perfectly safe opportunity. Surely he was able to face Law; even after this night.

He straightened up and pulled himself together. It was a simple task. He was able to do it. He snatched his keys, shoved them into his pocket and exited his apartment.

Standing in front of Law's door the courage he felt moments ago slowly left him. Kid shook his head, told himself to man up and knocked.

And waited.

In his plan he hadn't thought about the possibility that Law might not be at home. He knocked again, louder this time. Nothing stirred behind the door.

"If you step aside I'll be able to open the door and let you in," the deep smooth voice haunting his dreams said right next to him.

Kid all but squeaked when he swivelled around to face Law who merely smirked up at him. Holding a bag of groceries in his arms apparently he was out shopping.

Kid felt like a complete moron and was only able to whisper a humble: "Uh, sure," and stepped back.

So much for easy. Law beckoned him in and Kid really just wanted to shove the package in his arms and leave, but since Law was already carrying that bag it wasn't an option. He took a deep breath and entered Law's apartment.

Law was surprised, very surprised, when he came home to Kid standing in front of his door. Instantly he felt nervous though the adorable way Kid reacted to his appearance sort of soothed his nerves.

He beckoned Kid into his apartment and closed the door behind them. He wondered what could have brought Kid here, so far only Law went to him to complain about something. Did he do something the redhead was irritated about?

Knowing there was only one way to find out he cleared his throat and directly asked him. "And what can I do for you? Is this your time now complaining about me?"

Kid looked at him with wide eyes then suddenly started laughing. Law's stomach did a little flip. That was the first time he heard Kid laughing and he immediately decided that he loved it.

"No, no," Kid squeezed out between his subsiding laughter. "I ended up with your package by mistake and I'm here to return it to its lawful owner," he explained in a playful way.

Kid extended his arm to hand the package over to Law and Law hurried to put down the grocery bag. Taking over the package from Kid he looked at the label and murmured without thinking: "It's from my dad."

"Oh, the landlord?"

Law's head snapped up and he stared at Kid stunned. How could he... ah, sure. Lowering his gaze slowly he chuckled to himself. "I forgot that you spoke with Luffy. He likes to tell people he's friends with the landlord's son."

Law heard a snort from Kid's direction and looked back at him again. Kid stood there with his arms crossed over his shirt. So he did own shirts, Law joked to himself.

"So what? You're the landlord's son, you haven't rubbed it under my nose when you asked me about the music so everything's cool," Kid assured him. "At least you're not such a weirdo as this Luffy."

The smile Kid flashed him was beautiful and unnerving at once. Law felt his cheeks flush slightly and turned away from Kid so he wouldn't notice. He had to store his groceries anyway.

But he didn't want to come across as inhospitable so he offered Kid a seat and went along with their conversation.

"How would you know?"

Kid let himself flop down on his sofa and crossed his legs so his right ankle rested on his left knee. He placed his right arm on the backrest and slightly twisted his upper body to face Law who was keeping himself busy with the package from his dad.

"Figured it," he answered Law's question. "Though you're allowing him to steal your food so maybe you're both weirdoes."

When Law turned around again he was met with a smug grin plastered on Kid's face. Law already expected it this time so it didn't catch him off guard. Instead he slightly grinned himself.

"It's easier to just roll with his quirks; no one stands a chance against him," Law instructed Kid chuckling. "You'll learn that soon enough." He leaned back against his table and crossed his arms. Maybe he was a bit too fascinated with Kid sitting on his couch because said Kid started to look a little uneasy as Law only stood there and watched. He couldn't help but notice the slight tint of red that started to spread on Kid's pale cheeks by being so thoroughly observed.

At that moment Law decided to throw all his caution to the wind and make a move. Kid haunted his every thought for the last three days and either he felt a similar attraction or not. If not, being neighbours would prove to be a bit awkward but if... a predatory smile crept on his lips to which Kid responded by quirking an eyebrow.

Kid wasn't sure what he should make of Law's smirk. If he didn't know better he'd call it flirtatious. But Law wasn't really flirting with him, was he? No, that had to be just his imagination after this night's dream where... no, stop. If his thoughts drifted off now he'd be fucked. Though maybe that wasn't the worst thing to happen in this situation.

No! Kid scolded himself mentally for this totally inappropriate thought but it was too late. He already felt his cheeks burning and he knew that meant his face was a perfect match to his hair by now.

He took his arm off the backrest to turn away from Law, hoping against all odds that the other might not have noticed.

His hopes were shattered when he heard light footsteps approaching from behind. Sooner than he was able to react Law leaned across the back of the sofa, laid his hands on Kid's shoulders and murmured in his ear: "I apologize if I said something that made you uncomfortable."

"Fuck," Kid uttered as a shiver ran through his whole body. Straight into his neither regions. It didn't help at all that Law's breath ghosted over his ear when he whispered: "That's what I had i mind."

That was enough. Kid jumped up and staggered away from the sofa, nearly knocking Law over doing so. Whatever this was, he was certain he was trapped in some kind of hyper-realistic daydreaming and he was determined not to make a fool of himself. Not more than he already did.

A slight chuckle behind him made him turn around. Law stood with one hand braced on the backrest and the other rubbing at his chin, grimacing a bit. "Whatever outcome I expected, I didn't see this coming." He raised his gaze and locked eyes with Kid. "I take it then that the attraction isn't mutual. I apologize for the inconvenience I've caused you. Naturally you can be assured that I will keep myself at bay, so –"

Kid decided to interrupt him there. Without really knowing what he was doing he just acted on instinct when he suddenly jumped over the sofa, crashed into Law and knocked them both down to the floor.

A strangled "Oomph!" beneath him brought him back into awareness. He looked down and saw the flabbergasted look on Law's face. Realising the stupidity of their situation he broke into loud laughter. Apparently it infected Law since he joined in almost immediately.

Eventually they calmed down and Law shoved lightly against Kid's chest. "Get off me, jeez, you're heavy," he choked out under Kid's full weight.

Still chuckling Kid rolled off Law and flopped on the floor beside him. When he heard Law clear his throat he rolled on his side and propped up his elbow to rest his head against his hand. Slowly it dawned on him that this wasn't a daydream and that this fucking hot piece of neighbour actually had tried to seduce him. Now that he knew on what terms they were his confidence returned and he smirked down at Law who still lay on his back, facing Kid.

"Not that I necessarily complain but I assume there is a reason you almost crushed me," Law cocked a challenging eyebrow at Kid.

"Wasn't really thinking to be honest," Kid's smirk didn't waver as he continued. "I only thought I needed a way to interrupt your talking and somehow we ended up like this." He let his gaze wander from Law's face down his whole body and back upwards, pleased when he saw a light blush had formed on Law's cheeks. "And I don't complain either. I'm sure you already figured it out but just to make it clear: the attraction _is_ mutual."

And with no further ado Kid leaned over Law, bent his head towards him with his free hand and kissed him. At first their kiss was almost coy but it wasn't before long that Law opened his lips under Kid's prodding tongue. Kid delved into his mouth and was too distracted to notice the subtle shift in Law's body. Not till he was overthrown, lying on his back with Law sitting on his stomach, pinning both his hands to the ground next to his head.

He would have protested if it wasn't for the mischievous look in Law's eyes. And that smirk. Holy shit, he'll dream of that smirk many times, that's for sure.

Law bent down to capture his lips in another seething kiss. He drew back way too soon and Kid opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he had closed. "Who said that I would let you take the lead?" Law's voice had dropped a few tones and it sent sparks down his spine, resulting in his dick pressing against Law's firm backside.

Law raised one eyebrow combined with a knowing smirk. Kid blushed deeply though refused to back down. Instead he told him defiantly: "Then how about you lead the way to your bedroom?"

Law chuckled and rose gracefully from Kid, offering him a hand. Kid took it and let Law hoist him up with his help.

On their way to the bedroom Law held on to Kid's hand. He only let it go when he closed the door behind them and turned around to face Kid again.

The redhead's only warning was the mischievous glint in Law's eyes when he was shoved hard against the chest and staggered backwards. The back of his knees met with something solid and with a little more help from Law, who was suddenly right before him, he fell. No way would he ever admit the surprised yelp that left his mouth.

With a soft thud he landed on the smooth surface of a bed. Before he was able to comprehend what happened Law was all over him again.

The moment their still clothed dicks met Kid decided it didn't matter how the hell he ended up here so quickly. The only thing that fucking mattered right now was the way Law rubbed his crotch against his.

Reasonable thinking had left him somewhere along the way. He grabbed the back of Law's head and fisted his hand in the dark locks, pulling the other down for a harsh kiss.

When Law's teeth clashed with Kid's Law groaned into the other's mouth. Hell yeah, that was it. Kid seemed to fulfil everything he promised. Law knew exactly what he wanted and being manhandled like that never failed to turn him on. He liked it rough and he wasn't ashamed of it.

In need of air he ended their messy kiss and withdrew from Kid's hold.

"The clothes need to go... now!" he panted, a little out of breath. He only got an affirmative nod from the redhead who already leaned up to take care of his shirt. Law appreciated the enthusiasm the other displayed and made quick work of his shirt as well. When he drew it over his head he felt large hands working on his trouser button. Yes, he definitely enjoyed Kid's enthusiasm, he thought with a wide smirk.

The smirk though was wiped from his face the instant Kid got hold of his erection. Gasping he fell forward, bracing his arms on each side of Kid's head. He was met with a feral grin before he found himself on his back all of a sudden, the redhead now looming over him.

"Shit yeah," he breathed out, melting into the sheets.

Kid definitely appreciated the sight before him. His knee rested between Law's thighs and he took great pleasure from how Law needily rubbed himself against it. He felt the strong urge to kiss Law again so he bent down and captured the other's lip in a fierce kiss. The fact that this action brushed their erections together had them both groaning into the kiss. Kid withdrew reluctantly from Law to gasp for air.

"Condoms and lube?"

"Top drawer," was the short answer, accentuated with a curt nod to Kid's right.

He leaned over to get the desired items and threw them next to him on the bed. The he grabbed Law by the waist to flip him around. The sound Law made was far from complaining so Kid continued to be a little dominating; he actually liked it when his partner was a bit submissive. Just thinking about it made his dick twitch. Wasting no more time he hastily fumbled with Law's jeans to push it down as far as it went. It pooled around Law's knees and Kid couldn't care less. He pushed his own pants and boxers down in one go while Law got rid of his own underwear.

The sight in front of him sent a jolt of arousal through his whole body and he couldn't suppress a growl when he rolled the condom onto his dick and coated it with lube.

"Ready?"

Patience has never been his strong side so he couldn't help it sounding a bit strained. But apparently Law was as eager as he was, since his only response was "More than that!" muffled by the cushions his face was pressed into.

Kid lined himself up with Law's entrance and carefully pushed in. Fuck, Law was tight. His hands clamped down hard on Law's hips and he fell forward, his chest now pushing down on Law's back. Law hissed in a manner that wasn't only pleasure. Kid opened his eyes and tried to focus on the body beneath him through the haze that the tight heat had left him in. Law's right arm had come up so his head now rested on his forearm and his hand was curled into the cushion beneath him. His other hand was curled into the sheets beside him. His face was scrunched up so Kid hold still and leaned down a bit more to breath into Law's ear, "You all right?"

It was next to impossible not to notice the shiver that went through Law's body with Kid so thoroughly pressed against him. Law hissed out through clenched teeth, "Just... been a while. Gimme a fricking minute to adjust. You're not exactly small."

He could practically hear the smirk in Kid's voice when he answered, "Something I take pride in." Law only huffed at that. Kid's smirk didn't waver but he sounded more appeasing when he added, "Tell me when you're good to go."

Law made an affirmative sound and tried to relax against the intrusion. Hell, it really had been a while since he has been getting laid. And though Kid could play rough he still had the decency to give Law the time he needed to adjust to his girth. Slowly the dull ache subsided and Law was left with only the feeling of being stretched. Thoroughly stretched. Although Kid's response to him mentioning it was more than a bit cocky he couldn't deny the fact that Kid indeed was very well-endowed.

The ache was entirely gone and replaced by a growing feeling of pleasure. To let Kid know he could move now he rocked his hips back without warning. Kid was still pressed close against him and the sudden motion caused him to suck in a harsh breath through his teeth and curse, "Shit, Law. You're so fucking tight."

"Well, I sincerely hope you last a bit longer than that," Law couldn't help but tease him. Behind him Kid straightened up and the only response Law got was a curt "You bet!"

Law's head fell back down on his arm and his eyes fell shut. The smug smirk he carried moments ago was wiped completely from his face when Kid started to move. He drew out and dove back in, in an agonisingly slow pace.

They both groaned at the sensation. But Kid made no attempt of increasing his pace. So Law bit out a bit strained, "Come on, Kid, faster!"

He heard a light chuckle behind him. "Maybe I'll consider it if you just ask nicely."

Another shiver ran through Law. That bastard knew exactly how to make him squirm and Law decided to play along.

"Fucking tease! Get a move on."

That chuckle was heard again. "You started it," Kid said and leaned down over Law again so his breath ghosted over Law's ear. "Come on, Law. I'm sure you can do better than that."

"Fuck!" Law couldn't suppress the curse; he was too riled up to care anymore. "Please," he whimpered, "it's not enough. Please fuck me harder." To emphasise his words he rocked his hips back again to finally get Kid to move faster.

He sucked in a sharp breath when Kid suddenly bit down on his shoulder, groaning against his skin. So Kid got a kick out of begging, he? Law used this knowledge immediately to his advantage.

"Ooh, yees. Mark me, fuck me, make me yours. Pleease..." he drew it out in the most submissive way. And it worked. Now Kid was the one moaning against his shoulder, his hips rocking faster of their own accord. Striking something deep within Law that left him a whimpering mess. "Oh fuck yes. There, there..."

Kid was beyond turned on. Having Law so willingly begging underneath him gave him a hard time not to come right on the spot. He straightened up again and grabbed Law's hips even harder. He was fucking Law now in a relentless pace and angled each thrust just right to hit Law's prostate every time. Law was reduced to a moaning and whimpering mess and it was the most erotic image Kid had ever seen. He could feel himself getting closer and increased his pace even more, banging into the willing body beneath him. When he reached his orgasm he let out a drawn-out groan and flopped down on Law.

Coming back down from his high he felt Law writhing underneath him. He registered that he still hadn't come so he drew out carefully, discarded the condom somewhere and flipped Law once again. The blissed out look on Law's face would have made him instantly hard if he hadn't come moments ago. He bent down to kiss Law. It was a sloppy kiss, open mouthed and lazy. Kid started to get a bit lost it when Law not so subtly reminded him of his still hard dick. Kid drew back and grinned down at him. Law was about to complain but the words got stuck in his throat when Kid's hand found its destination. He jacked Law off and relished the sweet moans that escaped him.

When he could sense Law getting close he leaned down again to capture his lips in a hungry kiss. Law responded eagerly and when he came his groan was swallowed by Kid's mouth. Kid reluctantly drew back and gazed into Law's fascinating golden eyes. He quirked an eyebrow when he noticed that a grin had formed on the other's lips. Law, seeming perfectly unfazed, simply stated, "Well, that was worth it."

Kid couldn't help to burst out laughing, rolling onto his back. Law followed suit and eventually their laughter subsided.

Law gracefully rose from the bed and strode to the bathroom to clean himself up. He fetched up the discarded condom along the way, not without throwing Kid a judging glance. Kid just grinned unapologetic and shrugged, bringing up his arms behind his head.

He caught Law rolling his eyes but he also made out the little smirk Law wasn't entirely able to hide.

Kid had his eyes closed, still resting against the headboard with his arms behind his head when Law returned from the bathroom. He felt a dip in the mattress so he assumed the other had sat down on the bed. He lazily opened his eyes and gazed over to that piece of splendour sitting on the bed crossed-legged. Neither of them had bothered to cover any body part and neither of them seemed to mind. At least that way Kid had a great opportunity to take in the various tattoos that covered half of Law's body. Sure, he somewhat noticed them earlier but he was too occupied to actually register them.

Law must have noticed him watching his tattoos cause he just threw him a lazy smile and turned around on the spot to give him a full view of his back as well. When they faced each other again Kid was the first to break the comfortable silence between them.

"So, are you comfortable enough with me just admiring the view or should I leave?"

Law shrugged. "I don't mind having you laying in my bed," a smug smile spread across his lips, "but this view is going to the kitchen now, finally bagging away those groceries you so rudely distracted me from."

An answering smirk decorated Kid's features. "Can't remember you complaining earlier," he challenged him.

Law just huffed and walked over to his closet, pulling on fresh boxers and sweatpants. As he left the room he halted in the doorway and turned around.

"Actually I had in mind to make lunch. Care to join me?"

That was an invitation Kid would not miss. He just grinned at Law's already retreating form and got up to collect his clothes. He regarded his shirt for a moment before he threw it on Law's bed. If Law walked around shirtless he wouldn't mind him doing so either.

Exiting the bedroom he walked over to the sofa and flopped down on it, content to watch Law pottering about in the kitchen. And if Law sneaked a glance in Kid's direction now and then and Kid returned it with a full grin then it was only because that's just how it was; totally not because Kid had fallen completely for his neighbour.


End file.
